Belleza
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: La Belleza No Siempre Es Una Cara Bonita. Algo Fluffy. All Humans.


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Belleza".

Autor: DolceAddiction.

Número Exacto De Palabras: Dos Mil Ciento Quince ( 2,115).

Summary: La Belleza No Siempre Es Una Cara Bonita. Algo Fluffy. All Humans.

Fecha De Publicación: 2 De Septiembre Del 2011. A la 1:03 A.M.

Fecha De Elaboración: 2 De Septiembre Del 2011. A Las 10:06 P.m. En México.

Rating: T. Romance.

Adaptación de una historia de Sebastián Bastidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Bella abrió por completo el grifo del agua fría y una gélida sacudida recorrió en pocos segundos toda su piel. La encantaban las duchas calientes, hasta el punto de que casi la quemaran y en el último instante permitir que un chorro helado la refrescara. Desplazó la puerta de cristal y salió de la bañera al tiempo que una ráfaga de vapor se escapaba junto a ella. Cogió una toalla blanca y se cubrió con ella por encima de su pecho.

Se detuvo durante un momento para comprobar que ningún sonido delatara la presencia de su padre o de su madre en la misma planta en la que ella se encontraba. Escuchó tenuemente como conversaban sus padres y su hermana abajo, en el salón.

Abrió la puerta del baño y procurando no hacer ruido fue hasta su dormitorio. Se miró en un gran espejo ovalado que se alzaba desde el suelo hasta su misma altura aproximadamente. Sus pies descalzos y húmedos podían sentir la frescura marmórea de las baldosas del suelo. Se desprendió de la toalla y contempló el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. Aquella imagen la pareció grotesca. Su flacucha silueta, sus caderas demasiado anchas, su cintura poco marcada, sus senos poco firmes, su frente demasiado amplia y sus orejas demasiado visibles le recordaron que nunca sería como aquellas cantantes o actrices que los muchachos de su edad idolatraban. Escuchó como su madre subía por las escaleras. Recogió la toalla del suelo y corrió de nuevo al baño, dejando tras de sí la marca de sus pisadas.

Lo cierto es que Bella odiaba su aspecto. Creía con certeza que su rostro era desagradable a la gente hasta que se familiarizaban y se acostumbraran a él, como si las primeras veces que lo contemplaban violentara las pupilas y aún después de apartar la mirada las retinas quedaran irritadas durante algún tiempo.

Con amargura recordaba como siempre que la gente quería eludir llamarla simplemente fea, decían que tenía unos labios bonitos, evitando hacer referencia al resto de sus rasgos. Los labios eran la única parte de su cuerpo que le parecía normal, incluso quizá su tono rosado y dulce los hacia incluso bellos.

Bella podría haber sido una excelente violinista. Pero pensar en enfrentarse con un auditorio lleno de ojos críticos que la contemplaran fijamente, la asustaba hasta el punto de no soportar la idea. De este modo la voz de su violín vigoroso jamás traspasó los muros de su habitación. A menudo la música era su único consuelo, la única forma de escapar como una fugitiva de un mundo en la que se sentía rechazada. En concreto, Beethoven le había ofrecido consuelo en cientos de ocasiones.

Bella secó su castaño cabello, se vistió con un pijama y salió del baño. Fue nuevamente a su habitación y pulso una tecla del reproductor de Cd's. Al instante el melodioso compás de Mendelssohn perfumaba su dormitorio. Eran las 11:26 de la noche. Se acostó en su cama y se cubrió completamente con el edredón, confiando en que a la mañana siguiente la complicidad de su padre y el destino la ofrecerían una nueva esperanza.  
>Pertenecía a una familia acomodada que vivía en una urbanización del norte de Forks y para la que el dinero jamás había sido un impedimento. Tenía una única hermana llamada Alice, muy diferente a ella. Alice era una chica muy delgada, algo bajita, de más o menos, un metro Cuarenta y siete, y que se quejaba de su forma enanita y su supuesta falta de esbeltez.<p>

Su padre era el presidente de un prestigioso despacho de abogados situado en Portland, en el noveno piso de un edificio desde el que se divisaba todo el perfil de la ciudad. Precisamente su padre había invitado a comer al día siguiente a un viejo amigo suyo cirujano plástico llamado Carlisle. En realidad más que amistad la suya era una relación tan afectiva como comercial. El jurista cuidaba de los asuntos del médico y este a su vez hacía que no les cobraran los servicios de el hospital privado donde éste primero trabajaba, porque Bella era bastante torpe. Bella estaba convencida de que aquel cirujano la indicaría los cambios que eran precisos para que tras una vida de 19 años, volviera a nacer mucho más hermosa.

Se levanto a las 9:23 tremendamente ansiosa. Deseando que llegara el momento en que el cirujano traspasara el umbral de la puerta. Hasta las 2 el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero al fin sonó el timbre. Su madre abrió la puerta y su padre se acercó a los invitados.

- Cuanto me alegro de verte Carlisle. Bienvenido.-

- Igualmente.- Respondió con un amistoso apretón de manos. El hombre era bastante guapo, aparentaba 20 y tantos y 40 y pocos. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente arreglado hacia atrás y su cara tenía las pruebas del comienzo de su aparentemente inexistente vejez. Sus ojos eran de un tono azuloso.

- ¿Y Esme? - Preguntó su madre, mientras el doctor depositaba un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo.-

- No ha podido venir. Se encontraba algo cansada. ¿Conoces a mi hijo?- el cirujano señaló con la mano a un chico delgaducho de cabellos... broncíneos que estaba detrás de él. Tenía ojos verdes... parecidos al color del pasto recién cortado. Era bastante guapo.-

- No. No le conozco. ¿Es el menor?-

- Sí. Edward.-

- Vaya. También eres médico ¿no? Como tu padre.- Preguntó.-

"Sí", contestó el muchacho casi de forma inaudible.

Pasaron todos al salón principal y comenzaron a comer. Bella sintió una fuerte antipatía por Edward, por que este no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Tan solo contesto "por favor" con una mueca ridícula cuando la señorita que les ayudaba le preguntó si deseaba una segunda copa de vino después de apurar la primera. Tras la deliciosa cena, se sentaron en cómodos sillones a la espera de que alguien trajera café. Sin encontrar ningún otro tema más serio comenzaron a conversar sobre las noticias y el clima. Todos, menos Edward, que naturalmente, continuaba sin encadenar ni una sola frase.

Tras fumar y terminar una taza de café, el padre de Bella rogó a ésta, al cirujano y a su hijo que le acompañaran a otra habitación.

- Carlisle, tengo que pedirte algo.- Dijo el padre cuando estaban los cuatro solos.- Mi hija y yo debemos pediros consejo médico. Me alegra que haya venido también tu hijo Edward. Así tendremos dos opiniones.-

- ¿De que se trata? - Preguntó Carlisle.-

- Mi hija quisiera ponerse en tus manos para que perfiles su imagen.- Edward permanecía en silencio.- ¿No es así?- Bella asintió con la cabeza, levemente sonrojada.

- Amigo mío – dijo el cirujano- sabes que no todas las hijas y esposas de algunos ejecutivos y directivos que tu conoces fueron así de bellas siempre. Pero debo advertirte que esto puede ser más caro que los tratamientos que te sueles hacer en mi clínica.-

- Lo sé. El dinero no es problema. ¿Qué cree que debe hacerse mi hija? -

- Quítate la blusa porfavor. – Pidió amablemente. Aún a disgusto, Bella obedeció, toda colorada. El cirujano la observó fijamente, mientras su hijo guardaba silencio y se cruzaba de brazos con rostro inexpresivo.-

-Bueno, en primer lugar deberíamos retirar algunas costillas, creo que si las dejáramos se marcarían mucho. También una reducción de pecho. Perfilar el mentón y la nariz – Bella siguió escuchando la interminable lista de intervenciones con cierto miedo, mientras se decía a sí misma que todo aquello pasaría y que después la quedaría un físico precioso para toda la vida- Y bueno, y también retocar las orejas. ¿Tú que opinas Edward?-

- Si no les importa me gustaría decir a Bella lo que pienso a solas.- Respondió.-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el medico más viejo.-

- Es porque entre jóvenes nos entendemos mejor.- aún con recelos los dos padres dejaron solos a sus hijos. Bella se sentía intimidada por Edward.-

-Ponte la blusa por favor. – ella se vistió.- Creo que lo único que deberías cambiar son los labios.- Esto encolerizo a Bella. Su boca era lo único que consideraba adecuado y escuchar que también debería operarla la enojó profundamente. – Permíteme – dijo él. La cogió por los hombros con suavidad y la acercó hasta un espejo y allí acerco dos dedos hasta sus labios y desplazo la comisura de sus labios hasta dibujarla una sonrisa- Ésto es lo único que deberías cambiar. – Bella empezó a reír olvidando la antipatía que sentía hacia el muchacho. Éste. al escuchar su risa femenina la susurró.-

-¿Ves?, ahora eres preciosa.-

Él pasó un dedo por la forma de su nariz.-

- Tú nariz es bonita. No entiendo por qué la quieres cambiar. Respingada y fina. Como la de un gatito - Dijo, Bella rió y se sonrojó.- Tu cara acorazonada - Pasó una mano por su mandíbula, levantándola tenuemente para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- Ojos cafés y grandes.- Continuó, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Después del beso, él juntó sus frentes y le dijo.-

- No entiendo por qué quieres cambiar. Eres bonita como eres. Así es como eres tú.-

Bella le abrazó y enterró su cara en su pecho.-

- Me gustaría conocerte y salir contigo.- Respondió Bella, fuera de tema.-

- ¿Cambiarás? - Preguntó, levemente decepcionado.-

- No. Así es como soy yo.- Habló amorosamente, volviendo a juntar sus labios.-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Demasiado Fluff, lo sé.<p>

Adapté la historia por que se me hizo bastante linda, pero yo agregué algunas partecitas.

Bueno, saludos.

_~DolceAddiction._


End file.
